deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rexy (Jurassic Park) vs Grumpy (Land of The Lost)
2l5wwh.jpg|Bloody GD|300px|right]] IMG_20181225_151026.jpg|Ishan a.k.a Shall-I Both of them are dinosaurs, both of them are smart, both of them are Tyrannosaurus! Interlude Jurassic Park vs Land of the Lost! Rexy vs Grumpy! Rexy The Tyrannosaurus rex was created inside the laboratory of a village owned by InGen on Isla Sorna for their amusement park/zoo Jurassic Park on the neighboring Isla Nublar. Powers and Abbilities *With help, defeated the Indominus Rex *Easily overthrew cars *In the novel, easily lifted cars into the air and tossed them into trees. *Normal Tyrannosaurus Abbilities Grumpy A T-rex named "Grumpy" also stalks Doctor Marshall (Protagonist of the movie) and his team in his attempts to eat them. Surprisingly, he continues to chase them because Marshall insulted him, stating he had a walnut sized brain. Grumpy is also featured in another scene later on in the movie. Grumpy and Big Alice meet with each other in the desert for "feeding time" and eventually he chases Marshall. Despite being an animal, Grumpy seemed to not only undesrtand the meaning of the comment, but that it was meant as an insult. From then on Grumpy was always trying to go for Marshall. Powers and Abbilities *Human-level intelligence *Immense strength *Being able to easily kill a big army of Sleestaks *Normal Tyrannosaurus Abbilities Death Battle! Pre-fight After defeating the Indoraptor, a portal appears and sucks in Owen, Blue, Claire, Maisie and Rexy. They were teleported to the Land of the Lost, where they meet Rick, Holly, Will and Cha-Ka. When they were teleported in, Rexy was teleported to a different place in the Land of the Lost. Owen: "Where are we right now?" Claire: "I've never seen this place before, it doesn't even look like we're on the Earth." Rick: "Well, actually this is the Earth, but the past, the present and the future has been mixed." Holly: "We are back here again, but now I think there is no escape!" Meanwhile, where Rexy was... She was following her instinct and looking for food. When she finally finds a dead Allosaurus corpse to eat, near a cliff, another Tyrannosaurus Rex came out, it was Grumpy. Rexy roars at him, Grumpy roars back, and they start fighting over food. FIGHT! Grumpy's first attack was trying to push Rexy to the cliff, but it wasn't successful: Rexy hits him with her head. Grumpy almost falls, but manages to stand up and bite Rexy's leg. Rexy roars loudly and bites Grumpy's neck, swinging him around. Grumpy almost falls off the cliff again, but he runs at Rexy and jumps at her. The battle is suddenly interrupted by Velociraptor Blue, who jumps at Grumpy, but Grumpy bites her in the neck and throws her off the cliff, killing her. Rexy roars at Grumpy again and runs at him, hitting him with her head. Grumpy backs off as Rexy charges at him again, but she trips with the Allosaur's corpse and almost falls down the cliff. Grumpy opens his jaws to bite Rexy and make her fall off, but she manages to bite Grumpy and take him with her. Both of them fall into a lake, where a baby Mosasaur swims away from them. Rexy tries to get out of the water, but Grumpy bites her leg with brute force. Rexy uses her other leg to kick Grumpy's face, making him stop. She gets out of the water, badly damaged. Grumpy got out of the water too, but he wasn't as much damaged as Rexy. Rexy rushes at Grumpy, hitting him with her head and successfully tries to scratch him with her little Tyrannosaurus Rex arms. Grumpy's back starts bleeding, he rages and rushes at Rexy. Just when Grumpy was really close, she tried to bite him, but Grumpy dodged and bites her back, making her bleed even more. Meanwhile, where the others were... Cha-Ka starts talking but he can only be understood by Holly. Holly: "He's keeps saying 'raptors'..." They see Delta, Charlie and Echo running at the same direction. Instead of greeting Owen, they run to the horizon. Back to Grumpy and Rexy. Rexy is tired, so is Grumpy. Grumpy uses his intelligence to make an strategy to kill Rexy. He gets close to the water and waits for Rexy to come at him. Rexy rushes at him, but Grumpy dodges and she falls into the water. Grumpy expected an aquatic dinosaur to devour her, but nothing seems to be there. Grumpy makes another strategy: drowning her. When she tried to get out of the water, Grumpy would hit her with his head. The plan was going well, but not for too long. The raptor squad suddenly came out. Charlie would bite Grumpy's tail. Grumpy smashes his tail against a tree, making Charlie fall off. Grumpy would then crush Charlie. Grumpy would look at Echo. Echo wasn't fast enough and Grumpy bites off the raptor's head. Delta jumps at Grumpy, but he turns around and grabs her with his jaws. He throws her into a sharp branch, where she dies. The battle between Grumpy and the raptor squad managed to get time for Rexy to get out of the water. It was time for the final battle, it was getting intense. Rexy charges at Grumpy, successfully scratching him with her little T-Rex arms. Grumpy bites her neck and throws her to the ground. Afortunately, Rexy didn't fall down. She stood, she wanted to win. Grumpy gives her the death stare. They begin the final assault, Grumpy hits Rexy and makes her get closer to the water. When finally Grumpy is going to throw her to the water, Rexy bites Grumpy's back, taking him with her. Grumpy also bites Rexy's belly. They both fall into the water, where Rexy rips off Grumpy's back and Grumpy rips off Rexy's belly. Their dead corpses were eaten by an adult Mosasaur, only leaving their heads. The group arrives. Rick looks at Grumpy's head. A tear runs down Rick's face, as he screams. Rick: "GRUMPY!!!!!" Owen looks at Rexy, closing his eyes. Claire starts crying too and Maisie hugs her tight. Holly just stares at Grumpy, Cha-Ka says something that can't be understood. K.O! Results Rexy might be bigger, but Grumpy is smarter. After researching their abbilities, for like 3 hours, I reached the conclusion that their abbilities are equal, so I think that the result is: a draw. Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Villain vs. Neutral" themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Reptiles' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Lizard" Themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:"Nature vs Science" Themed What-If Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:“Movie Monster” themed Death Battles Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020